


【润旭】玫瑰与蛇 8

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	【润旭】玫瑰与蛇 8

润玉比他大两极，宿舍楼正在他对面，开了窗斜对面那间房子就是。他们之间有暗号，如果窗台上摆一盆花，那就说明对方很闲，可以全程出租。  
“我不想看书了。”他说得很大声，可是坐在对面的青年连头也不抬。赌气的把笔丢过去，“这么好的双休日，我们非要窝在宿舍看书，被人知道会被笑掉大牙的！”  
“快要期考了。”礼尚往来，润玉把一本书丢了过来。  
他伸手抓住，随手翻了翻，一脸嫌弃的丢开，“英语阅读训练，你留着自己用吧！”他瞪着对方，企图用视线让他知道自己多么生气，可是对方不为所动。  
他真的生气了，愤然起身。  
然后腰肢被一双手臂搂住，他得意的勾起嘴角，顺势倒在对方怀里。“舍不得，嗯？”揽住对方颈脖扣住他后脑，挑衅的吻上那两片薄唇。  
“你啊，后天就要考试了，你还想着去玩。”  
“反正就那样。”他一脸无所谓，眼珠一转痞痞笑道：“不如你帮我。”  
“帮你？”  
他以额相抵，舌尖描摹着他优美的弧线，“教我发音。学长，这几个单词我不会念。”  
润玉呼吸急促，仍强撑着不被诱惑，“哪个？”  
他埋首于对方颈间，舔着他敏感的喉结，“Iloveyou。”  
揽在腰间的手紧得像钢箍，他又痛又满足。往青年脸上吹气，一口咬上他的下巴。  
习题散了一地，他们倒在一片狼藉中，互相揉搓对方的衣服。  
旭凤的唇上一片水光，发丝蜿蜒着贴在鬓边，漆黑的眼眸毫不掩饰的展现着主人的欲望。他微张着唇，雪白的齿间透出一点湿润的粉红，清纯又魅惑。  
“还不够。”他抬起下巴追逐对方，长长的睫毛下是半阖的眼，“占有我，标记我，让我成为你的人。”他将双腿缠绕上去，在青年的后腰扣成一个结。“当然，你也是我的人。”  
坦率的承认欲（龙凤）望，大胆放肆的举动，静谧的房间中他听到了男人压抑不住的粗重呼吸。他得意的笑了，在男人耳边呢喃的吐出最后一句魔咒，“让我享用你吧，学长。”  
就算已经做好准备，被粗大的物体慢慢撑开的刹那还是会感觉到疼痛，那是几根手指无法比拟的充实感。  
他发出悠长的呻吟，半长的黑发散在地上。他的眼角飞出一抹残红，几颗水珠在眼中滚了滚，终于顺着伸长的眼角滑落下来。  
他的皮肤像珍珠一样白，散发着莹润的光华。他扭着腰，宛如伊甸园中的蛇，将人勒死缠死，诱惑着世人沉沦。  
“痛吗？”男人口中说着怜惜的话语，撞击的力道却一次比一次凶猛。他已经完全控制不住自己了。  
空气中漂浮着情（龙凤）欲的因子，就连吹过的风都带着剧毒。  
他闻到了玫瑰的香气，丝丝缕缕，将他深深藏匿起来的雪松香气勾了出来。他低头亲吻少年眉心沁出的汗水，再往下，就是少年颤抖的眼睑。  
蝶翼般的睫毛也跟着颤抖，他轻哼一声，被猛然圈住的地方传来一股炙烈的快（龙凤）感，他倒在少年身上。  
对方得意的笑了，足跟擦过他的背，划着圆。  
“我允许你标记我。”少年倨傲的抬起下巴，他忍不住一口咬上，齿间尝到了婴儿般鲜美的触感。  
他终于进入了对方的生殖腔，这个过程是那么美妙。狭窄的腔壁温柔的包容着他，不停圈紧收缩，火热得快要将他融化。  
“Iloveyou。”他深深凝视着少年，温柔的舔舐着少年红唇上流下的血。  
那种沁人心脾的，单纯的美丽，让他终于明白人类之所以会有“色欲”这一原罪，就是因为存在着像少年这样无法抗拒的诱惑。  
那一场欢愉就像开启了潘多拉的魔盒，他沉溺于少年的甜美，一刻都不愿分开。  
所以当少年提议搬出去住时，他毫不犹豫的答应了。  
“你说我们会有孩子吗？”  
又是一个暑假，不仅学校里没有人，就连路上的行人都很少，大家都忙着去旅游。  
他将这栋小楼打理得非常舒适，现在他们躺在床上，浅绿色的窗帘被风吹得飘动起来，宛如海面不停起伏的波浪。  
旭凤昨晚被折腾得很惨，现在还躺在他怀里睡意朦胧。“或许会吧……”咕哝着，像猫一样蹭了蹭，“等毕业了我带你去见我母亲。”  
“你的母亲是太微集团的荼姚女士。”他亲吻着爱人软软的发顶，“我听过她的名字，是个很强势的女子。”轻叹一声，“她会接受我吗？”  
“一定会的。”少年将他压倒，笑得弯起狭长的凤目，“我母亲最疼我了，我这么喜欢你，她就算不同意也无可奈何。”  
暑假快要结束时旭凤果然回了大宅，他心中充满了喜悦和甜蜜，以一种近乎神圣的态度将他们的事告诉了荼姚。  
他以为会等来荼姚的祝福，没想到荼姚却冷笑着将一叠文件甩到了他面前。  
上面全是润玉的资料，他匆匆翻看，除了最上面几页，其余事情他一无所知。  
“不可能，这不可能。”他如在噩梦中，双唇不停颤抖。  
“没有什么不可能。他是你哥哥，是簌离那个贱人生的孽种，他回来是为了报仇。”  
炽热的阳光透过玻璃窗照射进来，他却一点都感觉不到暖意。骗人的吗？为什么要骗他？  
“因为我打压他的家族，让簌离被族人赶了出去，他一无所有，所以把一腔怨恨发泄在你身上。”荼姚步步紧逼，言语冷酷没有半点温情，她要让自己单纯的儿子明白，所谓恋情不过是别人设下的一个局。  
“前段时间公司商业机密大量外泄，导致公司股票大跌，你知道是谁干的吗？”  
他摇头，拒绝去承认，“我不知道，我什么都不知道。”其实他知道，手边就是散乱的照片。一张张，各种角度，拍得清晰极了。  
所有的照片中都有润玉的身影，这个他熟悉得哪怕闭上眼都不会认错的男人，正微笑着将一个文件袋交到一个女人手中，那个女人就是笠泽集团的董事长簌离女士。  
“不知道也没关系。”荼姚将他从地上拉了起来，揽在怀里，像安抚小婴儿一样轻轻拍着他的背，“忍气吞声，强装笑颜从来不是我荼姚的作风，以牙还牙以眼还眼才是我做事的原则。”  
他身子一颤，“你要将他们送到警局？”  
荼姚笑了，笑儿子的天真，“有些事、有些人是不能用法律来制裁的。”她将儿子凌乱的发拨到耳后，“放心，我有我的方法，我会将一个坚不可摧的太微集团完完整整的交到你手上。”  
他想到了什么，踉跄着跑出大宅。  
砰的一声推开小屋的门，一边呼唤爱人的名字一边一间间房子去找。  
没有。  
没有。  
没有。  
他看着空空如也的屋子心急如焚，难道润玉被母亲的人带走了吗？  
楼上传来一声轻响，他怔了一下拔腿就往楼梯上跑。  
终于在阳台找到了润玉。  
“跟我走。”他拽住润玉的胳膊，“来不及解释了，护照证件我会找人帮你弄，现在先离开这里。”  
润玉甩开他的手，他这才发现对方的眼眶是红的。“你……哭过了？”  
“我母亲死了。”润玉在笑，冷得让他心底发寒，“就在一个小时前，挂断电话之后，从三十三层楼顶跳了下去。”  
他怔怔松开了手，脚边仿佛是悬崖，只要一步，他便会摔得粉身碎骨。  
“是你的母亲逼死了她。”润玉步步逼近，“现在你也想来逼死我吗？”  
“不是。”他用力摇头，近乎卑微的小心翼翼去抱住他，“润玉，我是来救你的。”  
“救我？”润玉冷笑，抓住他手腕用力把他甩开，“别在我面前演戏了，你这副假惺惺的嘴脸我看着就觉得恶心。如果不是你把我们的事透露给荼姚，她怎会布下这么精心的一个局？利用股市震荡大量并购，造成母亲公司股票大跌。”  
“不是，我没有这么做，你怎会……”腹部痛得厉害，也许刚才撞到桌角了。他说不出话，只能跪坐在地上哀求的看着润玉。他不明白怎会有人翻脸如翻书，明明今日之前他们还那么甜蜜。  
“你不会？”润玉居高临下看着他，“将我带去公司也是你们母子安排好的吧，将计就计让我盗取机密，好让你们站在道德制高点去制裁别人？”  
“我……我没有……”他紧紧咬住下唇，“你信我，我不知道……”  
“是你母亲亲口说的，难道她会陷害自己儿子？”润玉捂住眼睛，指缝中渗出泪水，“旭凤，我不该爱上你，你也不该爱上我。”  
他拼命想抓住男人的裤脚，但是腹部的疼痛已经耗去了他全部力气，“润玉不要走，我没有做这些事，你……你为什么不相信我。”  
男人走下楼梯，远处隐约出传来门锁落下的声音。  
屋中一片死寂，除了他粗重的呼吸。  
股间仿佛有液体流下，他闻到了浓重的血腥气。  
手机掉在前面，绿色的呼吸灯一闪一闪，发出幽暗的光芒。  
他艰难的爬过去，用最后一点力气按下了通话键。  
“表哥，难得你主动找我。怎么，终于回头是岸决定抛弃润玉改选我了？今晚我们就去吃日料吧！表哥，你怎么不说话？你……你出事了对不对？说话，我命令你说话。”  
手机的叫喊一声比一声急促，旭凤倒在地上双目紧闭，裤腿已经被血液浸透。  



End file.
